


It's Your Face (I See)

by littlehuntress



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: At the end of the day the only possibility was for them to go to prom together. Ivy wouldn't have it any other way.





	

Ivy is about one hundred percent sure the murmurs following her have a lot to do with her showing up with Harley hanging from her neck, a manic grin on her bright red lips to match the quirkiness of her homemade black and red dress. Her own green one a bright contrast against the mixed fabric. 

She's also certain she doesn't care one bit. Harley drags her to an empty table and proceeds to take about a hundred selfies of them, trying every pose under the sun. Ivy goes along, even smiles, Harley's good mood is contagious.

What could've been a miserable night is turning out to be the best time Ivy's had.

When she goes to the restroom she overhears a girl say her name, claims Ivy obviously likes them crazy and dangerous. Ivy would argue she's into beautiful and broken. She and Harley fit. They get each other. It'd only be losing breath if she tried to explain it to her classmates. It's wastes time when she won't see them again. 

She leaves the stall, smiling crookedly at her reflection on the mirror ignoring the girls gaping after her. 

As soon as she's back Harley throws herself in her arms. All bubbly exuberance and sweet smelling, like the flowers she keeps leaving in Ivy's room when she shows up in the middle of the night with a new bruise she refuses to talk about, only to fall asleep wrapped up in Ivy's favorite blanket. A mangled daisy on her pillowcase. 

"It's about time you twirl me around, Red," Harley says. Her smile never fading, and Ivy can't refuse not when Harley's being genuine. When her smiles are real, not a fake to cover up the hurt. 

"All right, but you have to promise you won't ever tell a single soul we danced to Taylor Swift." 

There is a glint in Harley's eyes, she links their fingers together. "Pinky promise. It'll be our secret, Red."


End file.
